Avatar Livre 4: air, Le devoir de l'Avatar
by CartoonC
Summary: La guerre est terminer, Aang devra faire face à certains dilemmes très important, il sera séparé de ses amis pour accomplir son devoir d'Avatar. Suite prévu: Avatar livre 5: Énergie, Le destin de Aang. Composer par CartoonC et corriger par donjonkeeper.
1. Chapter 1

**Livre 4: Air**

**Chapitre 1: L'histoire des éléments.**

Aang, assis sur un bloc de terre fait grâce à sa maîtrise de la terre, regarde le sol d'un air calme et pensif à la fois. Katara alla rejoindre Aang à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Aang, depuis ta victoire contre Ozaï tu désire toujours être seul, au lieu de fêter la fin de cette guerre tu reste pensif dans ton coin et on commence à s'inquiéter, dît Katara.

Aang se retourne vers Katara puis il répond en la regardant droit dans les yeux:

-Ce n'est pas mon combat contre Ozaï qui me rend dans cet état.

-Alors quoi donc, Aang? Avant nous devions quasiment t'obliger à reprendre le sérieux pour t'entraîner et maintenant que c'est le temps de fêter la fin de cette guerre incessante, tu reste seul a penser, dit moi ce qui te tracasse.

Aang retourna son regard vers le sol puis se remémora sa rencontre avec la tortue-lion géante:

_«Dans la période précédant l'avatar nous ne maîtrisions pas les éléments, mais l'énergie que nous avions à l'intérieur de nous-mêmes, avait dit celle-ci._

_La tortue lion géante toucha le front de Aang avec son pouce et lui transmit la maîtrise de l'énergie._

_-Pour maîtriser l'énergie d'un autre, ton propre esprit doit devenir inflexible, sinon tu seras corrompu...Et maîtriser l'énergie d'un autre peut servir à l'empêcher de nuire en lui retirant sa propre maîtrise. Mais cette technique reste une des plus dangereuses et très souvent mortelle. Dit la tortue-lion._

_-Comment l'ère de l'avatar est-il arrivé? Poursuivi Aang en ce penchant devant celle-ci, en signe de respect._

_-La maîtrise de l'énergie se divise en deux maîtrises qui s'utilisent de plusieurs façons différentes: celle de la lumière et celle des ténèbres. Il y a plusieurs années la maîtrise des ténèbres fut utilisée à des fins personnelles et a causé beaucoup de tort à ce monde, alors cela ce termina par le sacrifice de la majorité des maîtres de la lumière, qui en se sacrifiant ont transformé la maîtrise de l'énergie en maîtrise des éléments, celle-ci étant beaucoup moins dangereuse pour ce monde. Après cette guerre sanglante, il ne restait plus que deux maîtres des énergies : moi, maîtrisant l'énergie de la lumière, et mon frère, maîtrisant l'énergie des ténèbres. Il avait fait la promesse de ne plus jamais s'en servir, mais il m'a trahi dans l'unique but de ramener la maîtrise des ténèbres en faisant apparaître cette comète. J'ai réussie à l'arrêter, hélas pas totalement. C'est la raison pour laquelle une fois tout les 100ans cette comète passe, donnant aux maîtres du feu une puissance comparable à celle de la maîtrise des ténèbres. Grâce à ma maîtrise de la lumière je fis incarnée l'esprit de la Terre dans un être humain: l'Avatar. Il vaincu mon frère. L'hexagone sur mon dos est là où apparu le tout premier Avatar. Le travail caché de l'Avatar était qu'il devait caché l'existence de la comète et préservé la nature mais lorsque l'Avatar Roku décéda, elle fut découverte. Et je t'ai appris la maîtrise de la lumière pour que tu rétablisses l'équilibre de ce monde, jeune Avatar._

_-Comment pouvions-nous caché l'existence de la comète? Et pourquoi qu'aucun des Avatars avec qui j'ai discuté se souviennent de cette endroit?_

_-La veille du passage de la comète, l'Avatar vient inconsciemment sur mon dos et plonge dans l'état d'Avatar. Comme tu le sais lorsqu'un Avatar est en état d'Avatar, il obtient l'expérience acquise de toutes ses vies antérieures, mais lorsqu'il est dans cet état sur l'hexagone, son énergie fusionne avec ma maîtrise et réveille l'expérience de tous les maîtres de la lumière précédents. Il est alors profondément plongé dans un état de transe ce qui le rend en quelque sorte inconscient et je m'assure que lors de son réveil il soit sur la terre ferme, pour que l'existence de la maîtrise des énergies ainsi que ma propre existence reste caché._

_-Alors ce rituel permet d'enlever les effets de la comète?_

_-Non seulement de camoufler l'énergie dégagé par celle-ci, rendant alors impossible de connaître sa date de passage. Alors elle fut oubliée jusqu'au siècle précédent._

_-Si je vaincs le seigneur du feu Ozaï, puis-je me servir de cette maîtrise pour ramener celle de l'air dans ce monde ainsi que transmette la maîtrise de l'énergie à d'autres peuples?_

_-J'ai fait le choix de te transmettre cette maîtrise et je juge que tu sauras faire les choix adéquats pour ne pas ramener la guerre. Si tu tentes de transmettre du pouvoir à des êtres qui en désirent davantage pour des fins personnelles, ces personnes en question seront détruites. Ce sont les mêmes conséquences que pour prendre la maîtrise d'un autre._

_-Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions répondit Aang en s'inclinant._

_La tortue-lion le déposa sur le sol et dit:_

_-Attend-le, il viendra. Puis elle repartie.»_

-Il reste 3 jours avant la grande réunion, beaucoup de choses changeront, je dois faire face à plusieurs dilemmes et je ne peux en parler car je ne doit pas être influencer concernant des décisions d'une telle importance, mais sache que je t'aime Katara, dit Aang, puis la serra dans ses bras.

-Aang, dit Katara d'un air surpris et inquiet à la fois.

Aang l'embrassa puis la regarda dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi, dit celle-ci en souriant légèrement.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, tout va bien, rentrons rejoindre les autres, Sokka doit avoir faim à cette heure ci. Dit Aang en riant.

Aang se mis en position solide, leva ses deux bras dans les airs. La position de ses bras étant identique à la position de jambe mais à l'envers, il descendit rapidement ses bras en fermant ses point de façon à vouloir frappé le sol, puis le bloc de terre qui leur servait de banc rentra dans le sol.

Tout deux rentrèrent alors dans le logement rejoindre Toph, Suki et Sokka qui les attendaient impatiemment pour le déjeuner, particulièrement Sokka.

* * *

**_S'il vous plait, aidez moi en commentant ce chapître. ¤ Please help me by commenting this chapter._**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Livre 4 : Air**

**Chapitre 2: Avant la grande réunion.**

C'était la journée de la grande réunion et elle allait commencer dans 2 heures. Elle était organisée par la Nation du Feu pour réviser la situation actuelle du monde et envisager des solutions à tous les problèmes majeurs pour restaurer l'honneur de la Nation du Feu. Katara se leva et alla réveiller ses amis un par un pour qu'ils se préparent.

Elle commença par entrer dans la chambre de Sokka et Suki puis elle vit Sokka donner des coup partout les yeux fermer et marmonner ce charabia incompréhensible:

«Hmmm...beefsteak...épée... spatiale....He!..He!..He!..Ozaï..Suki.......»

Suki, victime des coup de Sokka, regarda Katara qui les regardait tout deux d'un regard intrigué puis lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle avait compris. Katara sorti alors de la pièce et ce dirigea vers celle de Toph, Elle eu le temps d'entendre un gros bruit Profond comme si un coup de marteau avait été porte sur une tête vide suivi de:

«-OWWWW, Le seigneur du feu a retrouvé sa maîtrise vite sauvons nous! Dit Sokka en regardant dans toute les directions.

-Mais non idiot, calme toi la réunion est dans 2 heure il faut se préparé, puis elle lui donna un baiser sur son front.

-Ouff, dit Sokka en s'allongeant de nouveau, Quoi dans deux heure!?

Il se releva en sursaut et se mit à courir dans tout les sens en recommençant son charabia, Suki s'allongea alors en soupirant, puis elle n'était pas prête de se relever de si tôt.»

Katara arriva dans la chambre de Toph, puis tenta de la réveiller. Celle-ci lui dit d'une très mauvaise humeur de venir la réveiller dans une heure et 50 minutes.

Katara alla alors dans la chambre de Aang, mais celle-ci était totalement vide il n'y avais qu'un papier où il était écrit dessus:

«_J'ai décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir, j'irais rendre visite a Zuko ne vous en faites pas pour moi je vous rejoindrai à la réunion._

_Aang_ ».

Aang cogna à la porte de Zuko et celui-ci lui ouvra:

-Aang? Dit Zuko en ce frottant les yeux, entre poursuit-il.

-J'ai besoin de te parler avant la grande réunion, c'est très important.

-Hmm ok, vas-y je t'écoute.

-Non, en privé poursuit-il.

* * *

**Cinq minutes avant la grande réunion.**

Il a beaucoup de bruit partout, tout le monde ce demande où est passé l'avatar et le Seigneur du Feu qui ne sont toujours pas arrivé.

-Aang a laissé un mot ce matin disant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir et qu'il allais allez voir Zuko, quelque chose de certain, ils sont ensemble. Dit Katara à ses amis.

-Ho ouais, trop utile cette information, Maintenant qu'il sont ensemble on a plus à s'inquiéter sa explique surtout pourquoi il sont en retard alors! Ils sont surement partit faire une promenade du bonheur pour se replacer les idées! Dit Toph d'une voix très sarcastique.

-Vous croyez que Zuko est redevenu méchant et que tout ça n'était que dans le but de nous berner et de capturer l'Avatar pour retrouver une place au près du cœur de son père?! Dit Sokka en regardant chaque personne de l'équipe de très près.

Toph donna un coup au sol avec ça maîtrise de la Terre ce qui donna un coup à la jambe blessé de Sokka en même temps que Suki lui donna un coup de point sur l'épaule. Sokka se mit alors a crié: «Haï Haï Haï» en sautillant sur une jambe, l'autre étant dans ses mains.

-Franchement Sokka arrête de dire n'importe quoi, poursuivi Katara.

-Avait-il quelque chose d'autre d'écrit sur la lettre Katara? Demanda Suki.

-Non. Rien d'autre, a-t-elle répondu.

-Super! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Tout ce qui nous reste c'est attendre qu'ils arrivent, Cette réunion s'annonce merveilleuse à l'avance. Dit Toph en s'assoyant sur un banc encore sur son air sarcastique.

* * *

**_S'il vous plait, aidez moi en commentant ce chapître. ¤ Please help me by commenting this chapter._**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Livre 4: Air**

**Chapitre 3: Enfin! La grande réunion commence.**

Quelques hauts gradés de la nation du feu, Pakku de la Tribu de l'eau du Pôle-Sud, le Roi Bumi de la grande cité Omashu, Iroh, un représentant de Ba Sing Se, toute l'équipe de l'Avatar ainsi que deux autres des membres du Lotus blanc: Jeong Jeong, le premier maitre du feu de Aang, et Piandao, maitre du sabre de Sokka, attendirent impatiemment l'arrivée de Aang et Zuko pour commencer cette réunion, même Momo commença a s'ennuyer. Iroh tenta de faire de la promotion pour son salon de thé, Le Dragon De Jasmin, en donnant du thé à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, mais ceux-ci restèrent fébrile à l'idée que le seigneur du feu et l'Avatar soient en retard.

Tout le monde était fatigué d'attendre et ça se voyait, un hauts gradés de la Nation du Feu pris la parole:

«Je suggère qu'on commence la réunion en attendant l'arrivée de l'avatar et de notre Seigneur.»

Fébrile tout le monde se mis à acclamé : «Merveilleuse idée! Enfin! Pourquoi pas! Il avait juste a être présent...etc»

Le haut gradé repris la parole:

-Quelqu'un a en sa possession la planification de la réunion? Dit-il.

On pu entendre un long silence.

-Woow, trop bien organiser cette réunion, dit Toph d'une façon sarcastique.

-Toph, tu peut pas arrêter d'être aussi arrogante en public? Chuchota Katara à l'oreille de Toph.

-Ouais! Dit-elle en se levant rapidement.

-Heee merçi, dit Katara d'un air surpris. Ça a été plus aisé que je ne l'aurais imaginer.

-Hahaha, mon "ouais" t'adressait nullement Katara, dit-elle en pointant la porte.

Au moment où Toph pointa la porte elle s'ouvrit puis Aang et Zuko était là.«Bonjour, ont-ils dit en souriant et en envoyant la main à toute la salle qui les regardaient.» Ils allèrent s'assoir sur leur siège puis la réunion débuta.

-Pour commencer nous allons faire une liste de ce qui a été détruit où affaibli par la Nation du feu lors de cette Guerre ainsi que de toutes les solutions possible pour améliorer l'état actuel dans ce quel ce trouve le monde aujourd'hui, dit Zuko. Pour commencer en ordre de priorité, plusieurs maison on été détruit lors du passage de l'éclipse, j'engage ma Nation a contribuer financièrement tout ce qui sera réparation des dégâts que nous avons causé précédemment, que chacun possède un logement est selon moi prioritaire. La nation du feu accueillera tout personne désirant s'y habiter prenant exemple sur le Royaume de Ba Sing Se, Poursuit-il.

-La Tribu du Pôle-Sud à été grandement affaiblie depuis cette Guerre il n'y reste aucun maître de l'eau originaire de là-bas mis à part moi! Qu'allez vous l'intention de faire pour ramener notre ampleur d'autrefois?Demanda Katara.

-La Tribu du Pôles Sud ne peut être aidé par la nation du Feu ni par le Royaume de la Terre car les condition climatique et les terrains là-bas ne permette pas les déplacement de trop gros matériaux et la maîtrise du Feu et de la Terre sont complètement inefficace dans cette région. Plusieurs famille de votre tribu sœur s'y sont installé récemment pour vous aidé à reconstruire, moi y compris. Répondit Pakku.

-Puisque ce qui concerne les Tribus ne nous regarde plus passons à quelque chose d'un peut plus important, Ba Sing Se est présentement en état critique, nous n'avons plus de roi et n'avons aucune candidature de maître de la terre suffisamment puissant et sages pour gouverner notre Royaume. Dit le représentant de Ba Sing Se.

Toute les gens de la salle se tourna alors vers Toph.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, pourquoi la vous arrêtez tous de parler? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien je suppose qu'il crois que tu serait... poursuivi le représentant.

-Mais qu'avez-vous compris il as dit: un maître de la terre suffisamment puissant et sage pour gouverner son Royaume! Je suis peut-être Puissante mais j'ai seulement 12 ans je vous rappel et ça ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère perfectionner la maîtrise de la terre de Aang!

-Dans toute mon existence, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un jour, je verrai quelqu'un refuser un aussi grand pouvoir de cette façon, dit Iroh d'un ton serein en posant sa main droite sur son front.

-Bon alors tentez de créé un nouveau système politique ce basant sur un conseil en attendant l'élection d'un nouveau roi, dit Zuko. Pour rétablir l'honneur et pour que les gens ait la confiance que les gens éprouvais envers la nation du feu autrefois. La priorité de l'Avatar pour l'instant est de maîtriser le mieux possible les quatre éléments.

* * *

**_S'il vous plait, aidez moi en commentant ce chapître. ¤ Please help me by commenting this chapter._**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**_Livre 4: Air_**

**_Chapitre 4: Mais c'est quand que ça fini?!_**

-Mon oncle, dit Zuko en haussant le ton de sa voix.

-Oui Zuko, répondit Iroh.

-Je compte sur vous pour enseigner la maîtrise du feu à Aang, je m'attend de vous à ce qu'il devienne l'un des plus puissant maître du feu qu'il ai exister jusqu'à présent. Toi et Aang voyagerai ensemble durant les 3 prochain mois, pour améliorer sa maîtrise et donner confiance en la nation du feu au région que vous visiterez, ne vous en faites pas pour votre votre salon de thé, dit Zuko.

-Et nous tu nous as oubliés ou quoi?, demanda Sokka.

-Sokka et Katara, vous irez aider votre Tribu à sa reconstruction et vous ramènerez la confiance en la nation du feu là-bas. Toph tu iras voir tes parents pour les 2 prochains mois. Rassure-toi un espion de la nation du feu y sera envoyer. Donc, si tu veux quitter il viendra t'apporter ici même au palais royal de la Nation du Feu. Aang travaillera à présent une maîtrise à la fois, il commencera avec la maîtrise du Feu, car Iroh pourra aussi l'aider pour son autre maîtrise lorsque ces 3 mois seront écoulés, Toph perfectionnera la maîtrise de la Terre de Aang durant 3 mois. Par la suite Aang ira au Pôle Sud pour aider à la reconstruction de celle-ci et parfaire sa maîtrise de l'eau avec Katara 3 mois durant. Nous garderons contact par oiseau messager, une autre réunion est prévue et tous les membre présent dans cette salle devront être présents.

-Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter avant de conclure cette réunion?, demanda Aang en se levant.

Tout le monde était fébrile à l'idée que cette réunion finisse enfin et de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux.

-J'aurais quelque chose à ajouter, en effet!

-Super! Il ne manquais plus que ça, dit Toph.

-Qu'avez-vous à ajouté maître Piandao?, demanda Aang en se rassoyant sur son banc.

-Je demande de prolonger la réunion à dans un ans, je doit améliorer la maîtrise de l'air de Aang et j'aurais besoin de 3 mois moi aussi, dit alors maître Piandao.

-Comment pouvez-vous m'aider à perfectionner ma maîtrise de l'air si vous n'êtes pas un nomade en soi?Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez m'améliorer. affirma Aang.

-Mais c'est quoi ce cirque, j'ai eu environs qu'une semaine d'entrainement avec vous puis Aang....Aang va....va.

-Aang, la maîtrise ne se tient pas du pouvoir, moi seul est apte à perfectionner ta maîtrise de l'air, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de ta confiance et de temps. Sokka ne t'en fait pas, durant ces trois mois tu vas venir avec nous et nous allons retrouver ton épée et après tout toi aussi tu as bien le droit d'avoir 3 mois avec Aang n'est-ce pas?, répondit maître Piandao.

-Bon alors tout est en ordre la prochaine réunion aura lieu dans un ans, dès demain les plans commenceront et Aang commencera son perfectionnement sa maîtrise du Feu avec Iroh. La date précise de la prochaine Réunion sera donner un mois à l'avance par oiseaux messager. Je déclare la réunion terminée!, acclama Zuko.

Tout le monde, content que la réunion soit enfin fini, sorti en très peu de temps de la salle mis à part Aang et Zuko.

-Tu vas me manquez mon ami, dit Zuko en serrant Aang dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi tu vas me manquez Zuko, ne l'utilise pas avant mon retour, ne l'oublie pas. Répondit Aang.

-Je t'en fait la promesse, affirma Zuko.

-Au revoir, à l'an prochain, dit alors Aang en quittant la pièce.

Dehors Katara questionne Sokka car elle se demande pourquoi Aang et Zuko n'était pas sortit en même temps que tout le monde. Celui-ci répondit: «C'est simple, ce n'est pas eux qui nous entendu trois heure avant de commencer cette réunion? »

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin.

Aang et Iroh était sur Appa, prêt à partir c'était leurs derniers au revoir avant de partir:

-Salut Aang! Bon Voyage et bon entraînement! J'ai confiance en toi tu deviendra le plus grand maître du feu jamais connu garde toujours espoir...Prenez bien soin de lui Iroh !!!! Criais Katara à tue-tête en envoyant la main à Aang

-Au revoir Aang!!! Cria Sokka en tournant le dos à celui-ci.

-Est-ce que tu pleure Sokka? Demanda Suki en riant légèrement en même temps de saluer Aang et Iroh.

-Non c'est...que....c'est que... j'ai une graine dans l'œil répondit-il.

-Salut tête de flèche à dans un mois! Cria Toph.

Aang était triste et ne salua personne, ils partirent puis Iroh mit sa main sur l'épaule de Aang pour le réconforter:

-La vie n'est que changements, les changement ne sont que des illusions, si tu reste dans la bonne voie, alors l'illusion te donnera se que tu désire par-dessus tout. Peut importe les péripéties auxquels tu devras faire face.

-Si je comprend ce que vous dites alors me séparer de mes amis est jusqu'à maintenant la plus difficile des illusions qui me soit arrivé jusqu'ici.

-Ce n'est pas tout-à-fait ce que je disait mais ne t'en fait pas. Garde ta foi puis suit la bonne voie et tu en verra le résultat.

-Vous êtes très doué pour les proverbes, vous savez?, dit alors Aang.

-Merci jeune avatar, que mes proverbes te touchent et remontent ton moral est pour moi...heum... un bonheur en soi, répondit-il en souriant.

-Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de proverbes pour la journée Iroh, dit Aang en fessant un grand sourire forcé.

* * *

**_S'il vous plait, aidez moi en commentant ce chapître. ¤ Please help me by commenting this chapter._**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

****

Livre 4: Air

**Chapitre 5: Entraînement enflammé.**

Aang et Iroh arrivèrent dans un petit village bien charmant et y ont annoncé la fin de la guerre à ceux-ci :

-Bonjour cher villageois de... Quel est le nom de votre village déjà?.. Demanda Aang à la première personne qu'il vu.

-Notre village se nomme: le village de Chong Fong Tong, répondit celui-ci.

-Attention cher villageois de Chong... Heum Cheong quoi déjà?

-Chong Fong Tong! répéta le villageois en haussant le ton de sa voix.

-Merci, Je demande votre attention cher villageois de Chong je ne sais quoi! La guerre est finalement terminer! Je suis l'avatar et je viens vous annoncer que la Nation est finalement passé du bon coté, plus jamais vous n'aurez a souffrir , mais elle a besoin de ce faire pardonner pour pouvoir rétablir l'équilibre et vous aider. Un nouveau Seigneur du Feu a été nommé et le monde entrera dans une nouvelle air de paix et d'harmonie!

Tout le monde applaudirent suite à ce discourt, Aang et Iroh allèrent ensuite se coucher, car demain commencera le premier jour d'entrainement de Aang avec Iroh.

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin

-Bonjour Aang, comment te sens-tu ce matin, demanda Iroh.

-Ça va et vous maître Iroh, comment allez-vous ce matin?, répondit Aang.

-Moi, bien évidement, tiens prend une tasse de thé.

-Merci, qu'allons nous travailler aujourd'hui? Les éclairs?, demanda Aang en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Non pas aujourd'hui jeune élève.

-J'aimerais savoir comment vous pourrez m'aider a maîtriser mon autre maîtrise, c'est à dire ma maîtrise de la lumière? C'est ce Zuko a dit lors de la réunion vous vous en souvenez?

-Oui, je m'en souviens, lors de mon périple dans le monde des esprits j'ai acquis beaucoup de savoir, je te transmettrai tout mon savoir, mais tu en apprendras plus sur l'énergie en travaillant sur ce que je souhaite t'apprendre. Comme l'a dit mon ami, maître Piandao, la maîtrise ne se tien pas uniquement du pouvoir, jeune Avatar.

-Oui, je me rappel de ses paroles et je suis assez perplexe à l'idée qu'il puissent améliorer ma maîtrise de l'air mais bon, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait pour réclamé 3 mois d'entraînement avec moi.

-Bon commençons l'entraînement, avant j'ai une question à te poser, te souviens-tu d'Azula?

-Oui évidement, si Katara n'aurait pas été là pour me guérir, j'aurais été mort par une de ces éclairs et ça aurait été la fin du cycle de l'Avatar. Mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment elle fait pour que sa maîtrise du Feu soit bleu?

-Voilà où je voulais en venir. Azula est l'une des rare maître du Feu à être apte à créé des flammes bleu instantanément, généralement cela demande beaucoup de concentration mais elle est née avec un talent exceptionnel malheureusement mal utiliser. Zuko m'a raconter votre rencontre avec les deux derniers dragons qui vous ont montrer le secret de la maîtrise du Feu.

-Oui leurs flammes tournoyais au tour de nous, elles était de toutes les couleurs, il y en avait des bleus, des vertes, des rouges, des jaunes, les rouges et les jaunes se mélangeaient en tournoyant devenant orange et les bleus et les rouges eux, devenaient mauve en tournoyant, c'est là que moi et Zuko avons compris la maîtrise originel, c'était magnifique.

-Comprends-tu maintenant? Demanda alors Iroh en prenant une gorgée de thé.

-Azula! Répondit Aang d'un air étonné.

-Oui, Azula maîtrise le feu bleu. Le feu normal est Orange, nous pouvons le séparé pour obtenir des flammes rouge et des jaunes. Nous pouvons aussi créé des flammes bleu, qui se font en intensifiant la chaleur du feu régulier et les vertes qui sont en soi des flammes froides, en d'autres mots, lorsque tu touche à de la glace ou quelque chose de très froid, c'est tellement froid que ça te brule instantanément. C'est le même principe pour le feu vert, celui-ci étant le plus difficile à créer. Chacune de ces flammes ont des particularités qui les distingues les unes des autres, les dragons sont les seuls maîtres du feu jusqu'à présent à avoir parvenaient à mélanger ces différentes flammes pour en créé d'autre. Moi je suis l'unique personne à avoir réussie à créé et à maîtriser chacune de ces flammes avec beaucoup de concentration mais les mélanger est quelque chose que je ne suis pas encore parvenu à faire.

-Je vois, mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, puisque le feu normale que tout les autres maîtres du feu utilise est orange alors chaque maître du feu mélange la flamme rouge et jaune non ? Alors pourquoi vous êtes pas capable de mélanger les autres flammes?

-Oui effectivement les flammes de base que créé chaque maître du feu sont orange. Mais nous ne mélangeons pas une flamme jaune et une rouge à la base, nous les divisons pour créé d'autre type de flammes.

-Pouvez vous me fait une démonstration s'il vous plait?

-Oui bien sur mais surtout n'oublie jamais que le feu c'est la vie et l'énergie, dit il en allumant une flamme dans sa mains droite. Iroh colla ensuite ses deux mains l'une à coté de l'autre maintenant alors le feu avec ses deux mains, ferma les yeux puis respira profondément. Aang fut surpris par le spectacle, la flamme que tenait Iroh se séparais tranquillement en deux parties,une rouge et une jaune. À chaque respiration la séparation devenait de plus en plus apparente. Lorsque la parti rouge et la partie jaune était bien séparé Iroh décolla doucement ces mains en ouvrant les yeux. Dans sa main droite avait la flamme jaune puis dans sa gauche avait une flamme rouge sang.

-Lorsque l'on sépare le feu régulier pour en faire deux, il est inutile de remelanger les deux énergie que dégage celle-ci pour qu'elle revienne au point de départ. Au contraire lorsque séparé si elle se rencontre de front, elles peuvent provoquer une explosion considérable et elles seront retransformé en énergie ambiante. Cette technique te permettra d'effectuer des dommages, sans causer de tort au terrain qui t'entoure.

Iroh fit alors sortir un jet de flamme de chaque main. Chaque flamme fit un grand détour dans une direction différente, puis elle se rencontra et se percuta de front, un gros dégagement de chaleur se sentit alors et le bruit qu'a émit l'explosion ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'émet le tonnerre.

-Woow, dit alors Aang en ouvrant grand les yeux en échappant du thé sur le sol.

-J'ai créé cette technique en observant les maître de la terre, il s'affronte toujours tout de front, sans passer par d'autre passage, pour eux il n'y a qu'une seul façon et c'est de combattre de front. C'est ce qui fait leur fierté et c'est la raison pour laquelle Ba Sing Se est aussi puissante et resistante. Donc pour que cette technique soit puissante, les deux flammes doivent obligatoirement se percuter de front précisément sinon elle ne reste que des flammes décoratives et la grande énergie qu'elles contiennent ne sera pas libéré pour créer cette explosion.

-Ok, j'ai compris! Est-ce la première technique que nous allons travaillé?

-Oui ensuite je t'enseignerais comment augmenter la chaleur d'une flamme pour quelle devienne bleu et ainsi de suite. Aang, Je vais t'enseigner tout mon savoir et tu deviendra surement l'un des plus puissant maître du feu sur terre, mais pour cela promet moi de jamais abandonner.

-Promis! Commençons l'entraînement maintenant!

-Oui, mais avant, désires-tu une autre tasse de thé? Répondit Iroh en souriant.

* * *

**_S'il vous plait, aidez moi en commentant ce chapître. ¤ Please help me by commenting this chapter._**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Livre 4: Air**

**Chapitre 6: Un élève surprenant.**

Iroh tenta d'apprendre à Aang commet diviser l'énergie du feu de base en deux flamme distinct, une rouge et une jaune:

-Pour commencer assis toi bien droit et allume une flamme avec tes deux mains et maintient sa puissance, demanda Iroh.

-Oui, répondit Aang en exécutant ce que son maître lui demandait.

-Bien. Maintenant tu dois rester calme et ne ressentir aucun sentiment, faire abstraction de ce qui te tracasse pour pouvoir être bien concentré sur ton énergie. Prend de grandes respirations.

-OK, répondit-il en expirant.

-Maintenant concentre toi sur ton énergie et non celle que dégage ta flamme, mais reste confiant et n'oublie pas ta flamme, car elle ne doit pas s'éteindre. Le feu régulier n'est pas toujours d'un orange parfait, quelques fois sa couleur déteint plus vers le rouge et d'autres fois plus vers le jaune, cela dépend de la température ambiante. Donc, fait abstraction de ton entourage et concentre toi pour le moment sur ta respiration et ton énergie. Ce que l'on souhaite faire pour réussir cette technique c'est d'avoir deux énergie opposé distinct puis créer une rencontre entre celles-ci qui créera une réaction chimique, Soit, une explosion lorsque ces deux flammes composées d'énergie différente ce rencontreront.

-Oui.

-Non, répondit Iroh

-Pourquoi non? Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Ho non ma flamme est éteinte! Poursuivit-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête nerveusement.

-Écoute Aang, pour maîtriser cette technique tu doit absolument te concentrer sur ton énergie et tu doit tenir de grandes respirations régulières pour que ton feu reste suffisamment puissant mais pas trop. Fait abstraction de ton environnement et donc de moi-même. Tu dois diviser ta propre énergie alors la flamme se divisera en même temps. L'énergie est à la fois Yin et Yang et tu dois apprendre à les séparer et à les maintenir séparer sinon tu risque de créer un éclair ou une explosion qui te causera à toi même des dégâts considérable. La source de l'énergie en nous se trouve dans l'estomac, on l'appel d'ailleurs la mer de chi alors situe ta flamme vis-à-vis ton ventre ainsi te concentrer sur ton énergie sera plus aisé.

-Je vais essayer, mais j'ai peine à ressentir mon énergie, comme vous dite, pour moi ce n'est qu'autre que des mots mon estomac a jamais vécus autre chose que la faim, donc avez-vous quelque chose à me conseiller?

-Bois une tasse de thé et nous feront un exercice consistant à rediriger des éclairs, Zuko m'as dit qu'il t'avait montrer la technique que j'ai inventer en observant les maître de l'eau.

-Pourquoi je doit toujours boire du Thé avant de commencer un exercice?

-Pour calmer ton esprit et puis, car c'est bon, dit-il en souriant.

-Ok commençons, répondit Aang en buvant toute sa tasse d'un coup, avez vous d'autre saveur au moins?

-Oui bien sur. Donc puisque tu as déjà utiliser cette technique, va le plus loin possible je t'enverrais une éclair puis tu la redirigeras vers moi et je te la renverrais et ainsi de suite jusqu'à temps que j'arrête l'exercice. Si pour une raison ou une autre tu ne te sens pas apte à me la rediriger alors utilise ta maîtrise de l'air pour te sauver vers la gauche ou la droite. Cette exercice à long terme, obligatoirement te fera ressentir l'énergie que tu as à l'intérieur de toi car elle sera décupler par celle de l'éclair, sache que ça sera que je ne ferais pas souvent cette exercice avec toi, me battre avec toi à coup d'éclair est très dangereux. Mais bon, allez vas y!

-Compris, répondit Aang en partant à la course quelques mètres plus loin.

Iroh créa donc un éclair et l'envoya vers Aang, celui-ci la redirigeas vers Iroh avec beaucoup de misère Iroh redirigea alors l'éclair vers les airs.

-Tu doit laissé l'énergie entrer circuler puis ressortir librement Aang! Sinon la redirection puise énormément dans ton énergie et peut te causé de graves blessures! Cria alors Iroh pour ce faire entendre.

-D'accord ! Recommençons! Répondit Aang sur le même ton de voix.

Iroh recréa alors une autre éclairs et l'envoya vers Aang, Aang la redirigeas en laissant bien l'énergie circuler, il sentait l'énergie de l'éclaire entrer, circuler augmentant sa propre énergie, puis ressortir enlevant instantanément l'impression de puissance. Il continua quelque temps l'exercice, Aang était très concentré sur son énergie et ce mis à penser à l'exercice des flammes puis il tenta le coup. Il ferma les yeux pour être mieux concentrer puis il se mis en posture pour recevoir l'éclair, lorsque l'éclair pénétra dans son énergie, il la dirigea vers son estomac il la divisa alors instantanément en deux énergie distinct. Il leva alors ses deux bras dans les airs, mais ne libéra pas l'énergie tout de suite. Il fit un cercle en les tournant, ramena alors ses bras vers l'arrière et sauta en libérant d'un coup l'énergie divisé. Elle tenta alors immédiatement de se rétablir causant une explosion. Aang étant dans les airs, la puissance de l'explosion le poussa jusqu'à coté de Iroh, où il atterri en douceur grâce à sa maîtrise du vent.

-Je suis impressionné Aang, tu es parvenu à diviser puis transformer un éclair pour t'en servir à ton avantage. Tu est digne de ton peuple Aang, les nomades de l'air qui, contrairement aux maîtres de la terre, pensent à tous les chemins envisageables pour prendre le plus favorable. Ainsi au lieu de rediriger mon attaque, tu l'as transformer pour l'utilisant à ton avantage. Tu deviendra incontestablement le meilleur maître des éléments jamais existé jusqu'à présent Aang. Dit alors Iroh en ce penchant en signe de salut.

-Merci, en fait je croyais que vous alliez trouver ça plutôt mauvais mais bon,répondit Aang en souriant. Mais je doit avouer avoir été aussi surpris que vous, je suis apte maintenant à divisé le feu normal, je le sais.

-Fait moi une démonstration puis après ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Répondit alors Iroh.

-Compris! Dit alors Aang en s'assoyant. Il alluma par la suite une flamme, prit une grande respiration, ce concentra sur son énergie, expira puis décolla ces mains doucement.

-Tu est vraiment un jeune homme vraiment doué Aang, réussir à diviser le feu en deux flamme distingue ainsi en une respiration est très impressionnant pour un deuxième essai. Je suis vraiment impressionné, à la fin de ces trois mois tu seras le maître du feu le plus puissant qui ait existé jusqu'à présent, mais aussi un merveilleux maître de lumière. Dit alors Iroh en souriant.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais maintenant je fait quoi là? Demanda Aang en souriant.

-Oui j'allais quasiment oublier, tu doit faire un jet de flamme indépendant de chaque mains et chacun doit ce rencontrer de front tu doit augmenter la puissance de ta flamme en fermant ton poing pour ne pas l'éteindre.

-Compris! Dit alors Aang en exécutant les consignes de son professeur.

L'explosion causée par la rencontre de ces deux flammes fit alors un bruit ressemblant à celui du tonnerre, puis une vague de chaleur ce fit ressentir et par la suite, plus rien, les flammes avaient complètement disparu.

-Bravo! Aujourd'hui, jeune Avatar, tu as appris à diviser et rediriger de l'énergie, maintenant je suis épuiser et j'irais bien dormir, moi. Que dirais-tu d'aller rejoindre Appa et Momo pour aller dîner, hein quand dis-tu?

-Oui, bonne idée! Moi aussi je suis épuisé et j'aimerais que vous me prépariez du thé à une autre saveur que votre thé de jasmin, j'ai envie de gouter à quelque chose de nouveau ce soir. Répondit alors Aang en souriant.

-Bien sûr avec plaisir, que dirais-tu de... heum...d'un thé à la menthe?

-Comme vous voulez, mais allons rejoindre Appa et Momo nous en rediscuterons là-bas.

Tout deux allèrent alors dîner en compagnie de Momo et Appa, car le lendemain l'entraînement allait continuer.

* * *

**_S'il vous plait, aidez moi en commentant ce chapître. ¤ Please help me by commenting this chapter._**

* * *


End file.
